pound_puppies_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Santa Fiasco
Just a fluffy short story for some AspenxDiego fluff~ Summary It's almost Christmas time and the Pound Puppy agents of Shelter 35 are all excited to celebrate. When Mira brings up an idea that she thought would be fun that she saw her family do, the whole pound joins in and starts a Secret Santa. When the time comes to be assigned a dog, Diego is in for a big surprise when he gets Aspen's name. Diego wants to make sure that his gift is perfect for her. Characters Diego Aspen Kerchak Livvie Gizmo Mira Devine Buddy Cora Patty Claribelle Bethsworth Pam Fionna Story "Well Tips, as you go to your new home, never forget one thing!" Diego said to an excited Corgi puppy. "Once a pound puppy! Always a pound puppy!" The whole team of Shelter 35 chimed together. "Oh! Thank you!" Tips cried, and ran to the porch of the white house that they were crouched behind. Scratching on the door and looking up with wide puppy dog eyes, it wasn't long til the pup was in the arms of his perfect person. "Well team, that was the last pup we needed to place for the week." Mira announced as the pound puppy agents made their way back to the pound. "Unless any stragglers are picked up." Kerchak pointed out. "All right, well that should be the last pup we needed to place for the week." Mira corrected herself. "Oh! The Holidays are such a wonderful time!" Gizmo said joyfully, the big dog's tail wagging back and forth. "You said it! I can't wait for Christmas! I always get a big bone with a bit of rawhide... oh.. Rawhide..." Mira said, frothing at the mouth. Diego nodded, he too was extremely excited for the holidays. His owner Derek made sure to get him a bone and even cooked him a steak all for himself. "Well, I should get home, Mrs. Bethsworth will be worried by now." Mira admitted. The team said their goodbyes and split up for the night. This was always Diego's favorite time. When the team had a late night placement which meant they would have to go home before heading back to the pound. This meant that there was no busy work that he had to do so he could walk with Aspen on her way to her home. Diego's own home was not too far away, so when they could both walk together Diego often took the opportunity. So as Aspen turned and began walking towards her street, Diego joined her. "Might I say... You are looking mighty pretty in the moonlight~" He said in his most charming voice. Aspen rolled her eyes and shook her head, but she was smiling, he could tell. "Do you say that every night?" She asked him. "No, just when the moon is out!" He said, cracking a grin of his own. He continued to give her compliments as they walked. Diego got that warm feeling he always did whenever he got to spend time with the pretty pup. Diego had encountered many dogs in his life, but none seemed to captivate him as much as Aspen did. Every time he made her smile, he beamed. Just watching her laugh was enough to make his own tail wag. He didn't know quite what to call this yet. He hadn't had much experience in this area yet, and as far as he knew, Aspen didn't seem to feel quite the same way. Finally, they hit a bend and Diego turned to her. "Well, this is where I must leave you. It's been a pleasure walking with you as always! Try not to miss me too much~" He winked teasingly. "See you tomorrow Diego." She said, with a chuckle. Diego turned and ran towards the fourth house on the right. Going around the back and sneaking into the yard through a hole that was hidden in the bushes. He was just in time, the light turned on in the kitchen and a tired Derek caked in oil and soot opened the door. "Hey Diego! Miss me boy?" He called. Diego ran to his human without hesitation. Jumping up with his hind legs on his mans stomach, he let out a loud bark, his tail wagging madly. Derek smiled and petted him on the head. "You hungry" He asked. Again Diego barked and Derek chuckled as he turned and let Diego in. In only a few minutes Diego was happily eating kibble from his bowl. "It's becoming that time of year again!" Derek announced. Diego's only response was a tail wag. Derek went to the fridge and got out a leftover burger from Happy Burgers from last night. After heating it in the microwave, Derek joined his dog in eating. When they were finished, Diego looked up at him expectantly. Derek chuckled and rubbed Diego behind his ear. "Come on bud. It's been a long day. Let's get some sleep." Derek said. Diego accompanied Derek to the master bedroom and jumped up on the right side. Derek changed out of his grubby work clothes into his pajamas and got in the left side. Snuggling up to him Diego licked Derek's face. Derek laughed and pushed the dog away playfully. "Come on bud, lets go to sleep." He said. Diego wanted to play, but knew that his human needed all the rest he could get. Diego curled up in a ball and put his muzzle under his tail. ************* Diego woke up to an empty space beside him. Looking out the window, Diego could see the sun rising. "Derek's already gone for the day." He said sadly. Getting up and stretching, Diego made his way downstairs. As always, the bowl was already full of kibble. Eating his fill, Diego turned to the door that led to the backyard. He was lucky that Derek had installed a doggy door, or he would often not be able to make it to work. "Well... another day another dollar." He said, repeating what Derek always told him. Heading out of the hole in the bushes, Derek didn't stop til he was in the back alley. Moving a couple of boxes, he headed down to head quarters. Mira and the rest of the team was already there. All the dogs of Shelter 35 were gathered in the main tunnel and for a moment, Diego thought he was late. Looking up, Mira spotted the Heeler. "Oh! Diego! There you are! We were just discussing this fun idea we had." She told him. 'Fun idea'? He thought to himself. He hadn't expected there to be any 'fun idea's. Work in progress... Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen-content Category:The-Rootbeer-Queen stories Category:Shelter 35 Category:Pound Puppies Category:Stories Category:Short stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Category:Fanon story Category:Episodes